Power Rangers: Wild Guardian Force Another Story
by John Akari
Summary: An alternate story based on Power Rangers: Wild Force


Power Rangers: Wild Guardian Force  
  
3,000 years ago, the great warrior Lunar Wolf fought against the Org Master Senki using the god-machine Animus. Animus was destroyed but Senki was along with it. Then, the great capital of the Earth Spirit lifted up into the sky as the Animarium. There it remained for 200 years until the remains of Lord Senki were discovered, his seeds of evil found. Toxica, the princess of the northern region of Nexus found them and was taken in by the evil; she acquired Lord Senki's power. Her wish was to acquire the mystical orbs of the Animarium, and to live forever. She battled with the forces of Lunar Wolf, but in the end she was able to get one of the orbs, and only achieve half-immortality. The Animarium floated higher into the sky and she was trapped on it for the next 2,800 years. Upon her resurrection in the present she vowed to get her revenge on the earth and the Animarium. Lunar Wolf appeared and gave the Guardian Powers to the five protectors of the galaxy; The Power Rangers. They battled against Toxica using the Wild Zords, powerful machines created in the image of the fallen Animus. Jindrax, her Duke Org, first lead the attack. He was given the Crystal Armor upgrade, but eventually defeated by the rangers. After that, using the Mask of Zenaku, she captured Lunar Wolf and made him into her new Duke Org. He possessed great power, as the mask was supposedly forged by Senki himself. The rangers figured out who it was and destroyed the mask possessing him, returning him to normal. Retinax was the next to face the rangers; he was a resurrected General Org. He also was eventually destroyed by Lunar Wolf when he regained his power and the power of the Predator Megazord. Next comes another General Org, Nayzor, she caused the rangers to lose their memory and powers. For 6 days the rangers failed to remember anything, including who they were, while she laid waste to the planet. Eventually, their duty was too much and they got back their memories, destroyed her and repaired the damage she made. Now it was time to face Toxica herself. She began to begin major attacks on the planet, her madness increasing. Now she wasn't just trying to gain her revenge, she was outright insane. In the nick of time, the spirit of Animus awakened. Apparently, it had just been sleeping to regain its strength for 3,000 years. Together Animus and Jonah merged together to hurl Super Hell Org Toxica into the sun. Animus making a final selfless act used his remaining power to transport Jonah back to earth. This gesture doomed Animus to his death. Lunar Wolf and the other zords were weak and close to death, but then Helios - Guardian of Elysium - appeared. He took Lunar Wolf and the others down to Elysium where they would spend another 3,000 years restoring their strength. END OF WILD GUARDIAN FORCE.  
  
Power Rangers: Savage Strike  
  
After defeating Super Hell Org Toxica by sacrificing the Animus Megazord and hurling her into the sun, the true Master Org reappears. Lord Senki and his wife Queen Necronomica have been resurrected. Helios appears and gives Jonathan the power of the Savage Warrior and the zords that had not been in the previous battle against Toxica. Senki originally sends Necronomica down to defeat Jonah, but he holds her off for the time being. She became so enraged that she resurrected the last of the three General Orgs, Rasetsu. He battles Jonah and almost wins, until he receives from Helios the Falcon Summoner, to summon the Falcon Wildzord Forming, the Isis Megazord, he defeats Rasetsu. Necronomica returns to finish what Rasetsu couldn't but is also destroyed by the Isis Megazord, Final Strike Attack. After the defeat of his wife, Senki couldn't stand it. He went to face Jonah on his own, but after bringing Jonah to his knees and utter defeat, he just disappeared. Since Senki was missing for 2 weeks, Jonah spent the time training and contemplating a defense plan. Lord Senki returns in another offensive and Jonah is almost defeated again, until the Red Lion intervenes and holds Senki off long enough for Jonah to escape; Lord Senki once again disappears. Senki returns soon after once again, this time Jonah is almost defeated and he needs more help. Alpha recommends opening a time gate, and going back to ask for help from previous rangers. Jonah takes Alpha up on that idea and heads back in time to bring forward the Time Force Rangers. The two red rangers combine their power and apparently deal Senki a deadly blow, but he escapes, and the Time Force Rangers head back to the past before the time gate closes. Lord Senki finally decided enough is enough and unleashes his full power upon the earth. Jonah goes to face him in the Ultimus Megazord, but it easily goes down. Then he summons the Isis Megazord, and it too is destroyed. Helios appears and in one last gesture he unleashes his power and makes the Red Lion grow large enough to form the Pegasus Megazord. Using its attack, Light of Justice, Lord Senki is finally destroyed. Helios is seriously weakened from using up his power, and begins to encase himself in a Life Crystal Cocoon. The Savage Powers gone, Jonah heads back to help Helios, but he tells him that he must rest and that he won't be able to help him anymore. Helios also tells him that his fight is not over, that wherever there is light, there is darkness as well. Slowly Helios begins to sink into the earth, along with the Wildzords, where as Helios tells him, they won't be seen again in Jonah's lifetime. 


End file.
